Water distributing systems per se are old in the art as shown by patents:
______________________________________ 400,258 to Shackleton 2,425,775 to Yarborough 1,038,024 to Talbot 3,008,692 to Gerard ______________________________________
As found in a search through certain subclasses of both Class 165 and Class 237. However, none disclosed the unique device of the present invention.